


Pleasure

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [9]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jack is ridiculous, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sort of...Time Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being married to a time traveler. Dealing with three versions of your husband is enough to make anyone's head hurt. But when your husband experiences heat? Well. Then it gets even more interesting.</p><p>Or: Jack gets to experience all the Bunny's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between "Love Story," but after wedding. I wrote this a while ago and finally got the nerve to post it. So yeah, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Mostly I'm posting this as I scramble to make a happy ending that works. I have a couple ideas that I'm flushing out. Please be patient.

Bunny's heat was a ridiculous thing to deal with. A whole week of the pooka being focused only on reproduction led to some interesting times. Added to that, Aster's normal protectiveness was ratcheted up another notch during that time of the year. Jack had lost count of how many times he'd been dragged from somewhere back to their nest and lost the entire week there. 

That wasn't to say Aster turned into a mindless beast. No, his Bunny remained as sweet and caring as ever during heat. He was never too rough with Jack, and always made sure to keep his much smaller mate hydrated and comfortable during their wild marathons. It was the highlight of Jack's yea, spent curled up in the nest with his mate.

But there was a slight problem Jack had discovered. Turned out that time travel had Jack dealing with every version of his mate when they came across. And sometimes that did lead to Jack having to tide his mate over for the year before being sent home with a gentle kiss to Bunny's arms. 

And each version of Jack's mate was different, he mused with a surprised gasp as he was pushed down to the nest. He couldn't help but muse on their differences even as he was pulled into a bruising kiss while a strong paw prodded at his entrance. 

Aster was what Jack called the youngest version of his mate. He was more timid than the others, almost like he was nervous as he'd trail his paws up Jack's sides lightly. Their time spent together always felt like a guilty secret. It hurt something deep inside of Jack that even when aster was buried deep inside of Jack, he refused to meet blue eyes.

But Jack loved his mate, even this stupid shy version of him. Because the time they spent together after Aster's heats was always the sweetest. Gentle kisses and soft hands would leave Jack lightheaded with a gentle smile and a warm heart. His young mate was so sweet like that. Always so adoring, so nervous about doing something wrong. 

It was nice to be the one secure in their relationship for once.

Jack's eyes rolled back into his head, mouth going slack as his mate slid into him. A soft whimper was muffled by the thick ruff Jack clung to, even as a deep laugh rumbled through his chest.

Bunnymund was the version Jack spent the least amount of time with. He looked like Jack's mate, all sleek lines and grey pelt, but was very different. He wasn't the kind, scholar who wore thick robes and tiny glasses. Nor was he the patient pillar of strength Jack had fallen in love with, the one who had dried Jack's tears and spoiled him rotten.

Bunnymund was very different. He was the first version of the pooka Jack had met. Angry and bitter at the world, he would speak first and think later. Bunnymund was so different than sweet Aster, and it had shown in the one heat Jack had spent with him. 

It had been right after 68, and boy had it been a doozy. Bunnymund had just dragged Jack into the Warren before they landed in a tangle of limbs in the grass. Jack had spent the week pinned down on his knees, gasping as Bunnymund had pounded into him with ruthless abandon. It had been the most intense week Jack had ever spent with Aster.

He could still remember returning home after that. Limping into the Warren, Jack had been clinging to his staff to stay upright. He'd been a mess of bruises, barely able to stay standing then after a week of very angry sex. It had been a relief when his Bunny had scooped Jack into his arms and carried the exhausted sprite into the nest.

Jack had dozed then, curled up against his mate's side. Bunny had fretted over him, rubbing slave into Jack's many bruises. "I don't want you going back to that time," Bunny had murmured eventually, nuzzling Jack's hair. "I know I said I wanted you to spend time with my past selves, especially during this past week, but not him." Jack's memories were hazy then, as he'd drifted off. "I was in a bad place love, and I can't live with myself if I took it out on you," Bunny had rumbled, "Promise me you'll avoid that time...."

A sharp nip against Jack's neck drug him out of his memories. A pained mewl left him as he met Bunny's amused eyes. "Am I boring you love?" Bunny purred, pounding relentlessly against Jack like the ocean against the beach. There was nothing Jack could do but hold on and take it.

And on, it felt so good to take it! His Bunny was very skilled at this, and Jack was very happy to reap the benefit. A delighted laugh left Jack that quickly turned into a moan at a particularly pointed thrust from Bunny. "Never bored of you," Jack gasped out, smushing a sloppy kiss against Bunny's cheek, "Never ever...you're my favorite!"

And it was true. Bunny was his absolute favorite out of everyone in the history of ever. With the other versions, Jack had to be the strong one who kept them together. But Bunny was the very center of Jack's universe. He was the steady rock who pulled Jack out of the heavens and back into reality. Whenever Jack had lost control of himself, spiraling into an almost manic state of mind, Bunny would gently guide him back.

A squeak left Jack as Bunny gave him a playful nip before turning to nuzzle Jack's neck softly. It had been this Bunny who had made Jack look forward to heat. Because Bunny was the perfect balance between his past selves when it came to their nest. He was so very gentle with Jack, always working hard not to bruise pale skin. But at the same time Bunny didn't treat Jack like he was glass, like Aster did. 

He could be firm with Jack when the situation was called for. Like when Jack was twitching out of his skin, Bunny would turn stern instead of the doting mate he usually was. But he had never left Jack unable to walk after their time together, which Bunnymund had done several times. Bunny always knew the fine balance to keep, which was part of why Jack adored him.

Jack loved Aster and Bunnymund, there was no doubt about that. But Jack was in love with Bunny, and that was the difference. The other two made him smile and he enjoyed spending time with them, but Jack wanted to spend eternity with Bunny. 

Bunny was the one who knew how to turn Jack into a melted mess, who caused Jack's toes to curl in pleasure as he finally came. Bunny was the one who made Jack feel like he was melting as he was filled with Spring's warm seed. A happy laugh left Jack as Bunny slumped to the side, dragging Jack with him. 

Jack hummed happily, pressing his face into Aster's side. He was still wonderfully full right now, Bunny's warm cock was still hard inside of him, warming Jack to the core. Had he mentioned that he loved helping Bunny through his heat?

"So," Bunny's amused voice cut through Jack's blissed out haze, "I'm your favorite, am I?" 

Jack snorted, wiggling a bit so he was pressed against his mate. "Course you're my favorite," Jack mumbled sleepily, "You're my Bunny."

"Just making sure you don't like me more when I'm younger..."

"Don't be an idiot," Jack snapped, tugging warningly on Bunny's ruff. "Yes, Aster's adorable but he doesn't know how to speak to me. And Bunnymund's kind of an asshole which is a huge turn off. But you..." Jack pulled back so Bunny could see his soft smile. A pale hand pressed against soft fluff, "You make me so happy. Bunny, you're the reason I get out of bed some days, the reason why I'm happy. You're kind, and sweet, and a total badass when you need to be and I am so thankful to be your mate."

Jack pressed a quick kiss to Bunny's twitching nose. "You're my Joy Aster," Jack whispered softly, a thrill spreading down Jack's spine at Aster's stunned expression. Joy was Jack's very core, the magic that kept Jack alive and going. Without his Joy, Jack would fade away back to the frost and the wind, and Jack had just admitted that without Bunny in his life he would fade. 

"Oh love," Bunny nuzzled Jack gently, pressing soft kisses to Jack's cheeks, "You're my Hope Jackie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack hummed happily, stretching as his Bunny began to thrust again, "Love you too, kangaroo." He then relaxed into their nest and let Bunny work off his heat. Letting out a happy sigh, Jack snuggled in close. There was nowhere he'd rather be than with his Bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So here's the deal. Next update is going to be a happy fluffy love piece. The one after that will be in regards to how Aster figures out to save Jack. Then their first date, then the happy ending. 
> 
> And following that, well. There's a couple of spoilers coming up soon.


End file.
